halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle/Destruction of Installation 02
The Battle of Installation 02, or more accurately the Destruction of Installation 02, was a naval engagement that never evolved into a Battle. It included the UNSC Delta-Force Fleet, the ISE Fleet of Decisive Judgment, and the Marionette Fleet of Horrendous Knowledge. It occurred in 2603CE, the 1st Age of Realization, and is the last major naval engagement of the Accidental War. Battle Specification Date: October 15th, 2603CE Area: Installation 02 Forces *Sangheili **The Fleet of Decisive Judgment *Human **Delta-Force Fleet *Marionette **Fleet of Horrendous Knowledge Commanders Sangheili: Fleet Mistress Yamn ‘Zealonf Human: Admiral Lord George Hood Marionette: Grand Mastermind Erunus Mio Outcome Beginning of Peace talks The Battle The Battle was never really a battle of sorts, it was more simply a naval meeting. In the early hours of October 15th, standard Greenwich time, the ISE Fleet of Decisive Judgment and the Human Delta-Force Fleet found and attempted to engage the Marionette Fleet of Horrendous Knowledge, which had been found holding position over a gaseous nebula. As though they had already been seen, the Marionette Fleet escaped the Allied Fleets into Slipspace. Giving chase, the Allied Fleets followed the Marionette Slipspace trail. Exiting several hours later, the two Fleets came across an equally surprising and dreadful sight. The Marionette Fleet had deployed itself around a Halo Ring, the entire Fleet forming a perimetre around the inactive Galactic annihilator. At the same time however, the Ring itself was doing something peculiar; as if being grasped by a giant invisible hand, the ring world was being crushed, it splintered and snapped under some invisible force, eventually grinding and glowing with a warm orange as its pieces set alight. Feeling it best to find out what was going on, the two Fleets stayed on the opposing side of the Gas Giant the former Installation orbited, and deployed multiple drones and a single UNSC Prowler. Approximately 45 minutes later, the prowler returned, accompanied by a Forerunner Monitor Construct, and several of its Sentinels. The Monitor, upon being questioned, introduced itself: :::Greeting! I am 7 Aberrant Synapse, Monitor of… they destroyed my ring! The Decipius Inferi, how could they!? A simple activation of the array would have subjugated the local infestation! In short, the Monitor explained that 50 years prior, the Flood had awakened and began assaulting his Sentinels. For those 50 years, the Monitor had attempted to contain them, however it had no means of activating the Ring. He also explained that the Marionettes attempted to remove him from the Ring, but he turned his Sentinels on them when they explained that they were going to destroy the Installation. Subsequently they retreated to their vessels and began to tear apart the Fortress World. After contemplating this, and relaying several messages to the UNSC HIGHCOM and the ISE High Council, it was deduced that the Marionette’s true intention had been the elimination of the Flood all along. To test this theory, numerous transmissions on all frequencies were dispatched to the Marionette Fleet, explaining about the events of Installation 00, the Ark, that had occurred 50 years ago. Unlike previous transmissions, the Marionettes replied, thoroughly interested in hearing about the event. Category:Battles